


El caos viene de Tres

by WeroCosmik_Sandia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Gemelas, Los Bligth también tienen sus hijos pero ya veremos 👀, Lucia Noceda - Freeform, Luisa Noceda, Luz tiene hermanas mayores geniales, Pilot Concept Art Luz Noceda, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, The Owl House Pilot Concept Art
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia
Summary: Camila Noceda tuvo tres hijas.Un par de gemelas , Lucia y Luisa Noceda y la menor Luz Noceda.Son un desastre por separado y juntas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Prólogo

Camila Noceda solo deseaba tener una hija o hijo , en parte porque su sustento de enfermera no daba suficiente para mantener a más de dos personas y su esposo estaba en la misma situación , por lo que estarían bien manteniendo a un niño.

Pero en su primer embarazo , tuvo gemelas. Lucia y Luisa Noceda , un par de niñas que mientras crecían se volvían diferentes a su manera.

y luego , poco después de la muerte de su esposo , llegó la pequeña Luz Noceda.

Todo se volvió más complicado pero lo resolvieron con el tiempo , gracias a la ayuda de sus familiares y algunos turnos nocturnos en el hospital.

Al ser las mayores Lucia y Luisa siempre protegieron a Luz de todo lo que le amenzara , ya sea una ardilla o un matón en la escuela , Lucia era algo violenta con sus métodos , lo cual la metía en problemas a menudo mientras que Luisa tomaba un enfoque más pacifista.

Aun así , aquellas tres niñas siempre encontraban la forma de terminar en la oficina del director. Al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No es mi culpa que el sistema este tan dañado que no se den cuenta del bullying entre estudiantes! — Gritaba Lucia mientras estaba en la enfermería. 

Camila había sido llamada hace unos minutos y cuando llegó primero fue pasada para que viera a sus hijas y luego para que charlala con el director. Lucia estaba con algunos magullones en su cuerpo , era muy resistente a los golpes y Camila no quería saber porque pero lo sabía.

Aquel cabello corto con patillas largas daba la impresión de 'Matona' aún cuando ella fuera lo contrario a todo eso.

— Aunque pudimos evitar que tres de los chicos se metieran , ellos llegaron a comprender el daño que causaron y creo que pueden mejorar — Luisa expreso de forma de que intentaba calmar a su gemela. Una mejilla hinchada resaltaba sobre todo.

A diferencia de Lucia , El cabello corto era lo que resaltaba con ella. Lo cual le daba una bendición a Camila pues era la única forma de reconocer cuál era cuál y agradece por eso.

— ¡Aún así DOS no lo hicieron! — Lucia volvió a reclamar , dos de los cinco chicos fueron los que pelearon.

— Pero no fue para tanto — Luz menciono desde la última camilla , no estaba tan herida como Lucia , solo un pequeño moretón en el ojo pero lo más probable es que este herida emocionalmente.

Camila estaba preocupada , estaba asustada por sus niñas y que más pudo ocurrirles si un profesor no llegara a tiempo y preocupada por la calma de sus niñas (en su mayoría) de la situación. Ahora iba a hablar con el director.

— Este es el segundo incidente del Mes — Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar , El director ya le conocía muy bien.

— Tengo entendido que está vez no fue culpa de mis niñas , ellas estaban protegiendose entre si del problema que usted debería enfrentar y no me venga con que la violencia no es la solución porque aunque estoy de acuerdo con eso , era la única salida que ellas vieron ante el hecho de que un alumno de un grado superior lastimara a unos más pequeño — Camila hablo rápidamente , callando al director en dos ocasiones por lo cual solo pudo esperar a que terminara — Pudieron alijerar con charla la mayor parte pero según tengo entendido el chico empujó aún más a la situación y aunque pudieron enfrentar la situación de formas más pacífica , fue la única solución que ellas hallaron a un problema que era de SU responsabilidad señor director , ciertamente merecen una reprimenda pero usted también debe hechar un ojo a los otros estudiantes para que esto no vuelva ocurrir — Camila termino de hablar , ya había dando a entender su punto de vista.

— Sigo sugiriendo que lo piense muy bien — El director suspiro — se quedarán tres días después de clases en detención , el resto lo resolveré — Fue lo único que menciono el director.

Camila sabía que se refería a aquel campamento de verano para pensar cuadrado. No sentía correcto querer llevar a sus hijas allí , pero mientras ningún problemas se desatará más. Todo estaría bien.

Pero al final del mes , se mostró que nada estaría bien.

•••


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre como piensa cada una.

Lucia fue la mayor de las tres , ocho minutos mayor a Luisa lo que le dió un sentido del deber de proteger a sus hermanas más pequeñas cuando su padre falleció. Era tan pequeña pero entendía que debía ser responsable.

Para bien o para mal , se volvió un poco violenta para protegerse a si misma y a sus hermanas , sobre todo a Luz que parecía atraer la presencia de los peores.

Y aunque hubo un tiempo donde todo estuvo bien y pudo lograr centrarse en si misma logrando descubrir su gusto por el béisbol en el cual resultaba buena bateadora. Pero todo eso se vino abajo aquel día. Había sido el primer día de secundaria de Luz , Ella y Luisa estaban alegres por su hermanita.

En el recreo cuando la encontraron se sorprendieron y molestaron respectivamente , Luz no tenía su dinero del almuerzo y se negaba a hablar con alguna de las dos.

Luisa intento hacer hablar a Luz con calma , logrando solo que está se cerrará y empezará a sollozar solo para ser consolada por su hermana.

Pero Lucia no estaba contenta con nada , amenazó a otro chico de nuevo ingreso y que probablemente estaba cuando sucedió y descubrio lo que pasó.

— Oye imbécil , ¿te crees muy gracioso? — Lucía solo encaró al chico , aquella aura amenazante le asustó y le devolvió el dinero a luz (y un poco más tal vez).

Pero aquello no fue lo único que le ocurrió a Luz , los jóvenes le veían como un acto recurrente , molestarla solo porque le gusta hacer Mv's o porque se la pasaba leyendo.

Era una tontería que lo hicieran , pero existían todo tipo de personas en el mundo y a Luz le tocó enfrentar a las que no se llevaban con ella. Lucia y Luisa hicieron lo que pudieron hablando pero al no encontrar solución Lucia se encargaba. Sus hermanas eran lo más preciado que tenía junto a su madre.

No podría pensar que algo les hiciera daño si estuviera presente.

[ • • • ]

Luisa era muy observadora , desde pequeña se dió cuenta de las situaciones e intentaba prepárarce con anticipación.  
Está habilidad fue muy útil cuando entro a la secundaria pues su gemela , Lucia se metía constantemente en problemas. Era muy explosiva en cuanto a sus reacciones y lo único que podría llegar a hacer era o intentar calmarla o rendirse.

Nunca se rindió así que siempre le intento calmar , intentando que viera el lado bueno o que viera que no era un problema real. Había encontrado un ciclo algo extraño pero que mantenía con su hermana.

Pero Luisa tenía una vida fuera de su gemela con la que causó algunos problemas de joven cuando no las diferenciaban entre si. Tenía a su hermanita y su madre , tenía el club de ajedrez y el de debate. Siempre estuvo a gusto en todos esos lugares.  
Un lugar donde usaba su observación y otro donde podría mejorar su habla para convencer a alguien.

Creciendo con aquellos pasatiempos se volvió alguien muy pacífica , no había razón para la violencia. Aunque su hermana no lo entendía y prefería golpear. Cuando entro su hermanita a la secundaria intento no alarmarse al ver lo que le sucedía.  
Intento calmar las aguas y que ningún otro estudiante se metiera entre si , pero nada resultó y en varias ocasiones se vio envuelta con Lucía en sus batallas. Todo por proteger a Luz.  
No , no se está quejando , haría lo que sea por proteger a sus seres amados pero esperaba al menos hacerlo sin tener que golpear a alumnos o hermanos de alumnos.

— Podemos resolver esto con diálogo — Luisa calmó a su gemela que parecía querer incarle el bate a los chicos que se metieron con Luz — 

— ¡Ellos no se detendrán si no aprenden! 

— Por eso , tienen que aprender a ser buenas personas — Intento razonar aunque Lucia solo volteo a verla con la misma expresión.

— Que buenas personas ni que nada , lo que les hace falta es que le pegue en los huevos — Lucia se expresó de aquella forma vulgar mientras giraba el bate hacia ellos.

Aquel debate que parecía eterno.  
Pero no juzgaba los resultados.

[• • •]

Luz siempre se sintió sobreprotegida , cuando era joven pensó que era solo cosa suya y que esa paranoia no tenía sentido. Mucho tiempo después se fijó que sus hermanas la rodeaban siempre , metafórica y literalmente.

Mientras su madre trabajaba , ellas estaban a cargo y para bien o para mal. Con una broma o una regañada , las tres siempre terminaban alegres.

Y cuando creció , se empezó a sentir un poco como un bicho raro. Claro , leer y ser aficionada a hacer amv's de tu serie favorita y el anime no era nada extraño. Pero muchos llegaban a pensar que si y el mismo pensamiento circulaba sobre Luz , pero por diferentes aspectos sobre si misma.

Aunque alguna veces fue molesta la forma en que era sobreprotegida o era algo espeluznante siempre fue bien recibido. Pero no era algo que quisiera todos los días porque estaba destinado a qué algo malo ocurriera con las hermanas Noceda Juntas.

Pero suponía que todo estuvo mejor en secundaria (si omitimos la intimidación que sufría algunas veces) , ¡tuvo la oportunidad de hacer uso de algunas de sus habilidades! , Tal vez algunas no era realmente 'habilidades' pero contaban ¿Verdad?.

El punto es , Luz no creyó que el simple hecho de presentar su tarea complicaría las cosas y no entendía ¿Que había hecho mal?


	3. Incorret Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo para rellenar

Camila había salido de paseo con sus hijas y cuando volvieron a casa por la tarde , fue una gran sorpresa ver qué la más cansada era Lucia. Para nada se sorprendió cuando Luz grito.

— AHHHHHH— Luz grito como si se fuera a morir

— ¿¡Q-QUE?! AHHH — y Lucia se despertó y empezó a gritar mientras se sujetaba al asiento , seguro recordó que iban en auto y se asustó.

— Pfff — Luisa solo se rió desde el asiento del copiloto.

Si que tenía unas hijas muy locas.

— Hija de-- — Lucia iba a decir una maldición pero una mirada de Camila basto.

Ya era muy tarde para cambiarlas por pollitos de colores.

[ • • •]

luz : Ollé mamá

Camila : ¿Si mija? 

Luz : Necesito ropa nueva 

Camila : No hay problema , oye tu

Luisa : ¿Que? * Llegando*

Camila : sácate la ropa

[•••]

Lucia : Eres adoptada

Luisa : eres mi gemela

Luz : ¿Somos adoptadas?

[•••]

Camila : Tengo tres problemas

Amiga : ya verás que se solucionaran pronto 

Camila viendo como sus hijas juegan con una silla de ruedas : Tengo cuatro problemas

[•••]

Luz : Hay un problema...

Luisa : ¿Que sucede?

Luz : una de nosotros tiene un cereal con una cucaracha de mentiras , pero no recuerdo cual-

Las tres : *Ven su plato*

*Se escucha un grito en la cocina de Camila*

Luz : oh allá esta-

[ ••• ]

Lucia : ¿Segura que no somos trillizas o algo así? 

Luisa : Tal vez somos del mismo lado del óvulo

Luz : O fue la misma brujeria

*Las tres viendo que iban a salir el mismo día del armario como Bisexuales*

[•••]

Luz : y entonces Hécate dice que no quiere llegar a formar amistad con una bruja de su calibre así que ,Ollé ¿estas escuchando?

Lucia : Oh si , si *jugando Candy Crush*


	4. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegan a las islas hirvientes

— Oh no , mi única debilidad! , ¡Morir! — Luz hizo una voz grave mientras movía a la serpiente junto a la muñeca — y ese es el final — Dijo con una gran sonrisa y una cara que plasmaba el hecho de que no sabía que había hecho.

— ¿El final de que? — Su madre pregunto algo conflictiva consigo misma.

— De mi ensayo de libro — Respondió con una sonrisa mientras la serpiente mordia a la muñeca y ni se inmutaba.

— Señora Noceda , esto- — El director procedía a hablar cuando tocaron la puerta , en la cual estaban ¡Oh! , Sorpresa , las dos gemelas Noceda.

— hubo un pequeño accidente- — Luisa sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada sería de su madre.

— ¿Pequeño? — Lucia solo sonrió complacida.

De fondo se pudieron ver cómo unos tres o cuatro adolescentes corrían con serpientes en ellos.

— Oh , así que ustedes tenían las extras — Luz miro al pasillo callendo en cuenta , Lucia solo guiño un ojo mientras Luisa negaba la cabeza cansada.

— Señora Noceda , este es el tipo de comportamientos que queríamos evitar , Luz realiza extraños proyectos que pueden causar algunos daños en clase — Saco el expediente de la menor de las tres , mostrando aquellos incidentes dónde tuvieron que evacuar una clase porque Luz trajo algún animal — Lucia causa problemas y peleas en un ambiente dónde no lo torelamos — Saco el expediente un poco más grueso de la mayor — Y por último , la poca concentración de Luisa en algunas materias — Era el menor de los archivos pero no dejaba de ser malo.

Luz se sintió algo cohibida , Luisa se rasco el cuello incómoda y Lucia solo rodo los ojos. Para ellas no era tan malo como lo hacía parecer el director , pero para su madre , eso significaba que algo malo tenía que pasar.

—————

— ¡PERO MAMA! — Lucia frunció el seño. Estaban en la parada de autobús y era posiblemente la peor idea que tuvo su madre en años.

— Miren niñas , esto es importante , las amo como son y como se expresan. Pero tienen que aprender a ser menos destructivas — Empezó dulce y tierna y termino con un tono un poco agrio.

— No es destructivo — Lucia murmuró , lo de ella no era exactamente su culpa.

— Vamos , solo será por el verano , al final no notarán incluso que se fueron — Su madre intento animarlas.

— ¿Es malo que me exprese como soy? — Luz pregunto mientras veia el folleto , 'Piensa Cuadrado'.

— No mija , amo como te expresas , solo creo que deberías poder separar un poco la realidad de la ficción , cálmarce tres rayitas — Observó a todas sus hijas , de verdad quería que esto les ayudará.

— Supongo que si tú lo dices... — Luz dijo mientras dejaba su libro de Azura en la basura. Intentaría ser mejor en el campamento , o lo que sea.

— Si asi lo quieres — Lucia alzó los hombros , realmente le importaba un comino el campamento. Puede que incluso pueda jugar béisbol todo el día.

— Está bien — Luisa tendría que asistir a programas de atención pero estaría bien.

Al menos se tenían a las tres.

— Eso es agradable de oir — Camila sonrió antes de que escuchará su alarma — Ya me tengo que ir , pero espero y disfruten el campamento niñas — Les dió un beso en la frente a cada una ( para el disgusto de Lucia y la sonrisa de Luz y Luisa).

— Esto va a ser una trajedia — Luisa solo dijo lo que más puede pasar.

En parte , puede que el campamento no sea tan pacífico como aparenta y sean sometidas a algo como un reformatorio según daba a entender 'piensa Cuadrado' o puede que sea algo tranquilo y las tres de metan en problemas devolviéndoles temprano a casa. Ninguna de las opciones es buena.

— A ver , No podemos dejar que nos devuelvan a casa temprano chicas , destruiriamos la poca fe que nos tienen y pueden que estemos castigadas durantes meses — Luisa tomo el control antes de que alguna de sus hermanas hiciera una locura.

— See , pero tampoco podemos dejar que nos laven el cerebro — Lucia respondió mientras apuntaba a su mochilas dónde estaban las pastillas de alergia y medicadas de cada una.

— Lo más probable es que solo intenten que sean menos explosivas y yo tenga ejercicios con rompecabezas o cosas así , por lo que tomemoslo a la ligera — Luisa intento calmar las dudas de si misma y las de su hermana.

Y tarde se dieron cuenta que Luz ya no estaba junto a ellas.

— ¡Devuelve eso aquí! — Luz le estaba gritando a búho que llevaba su libro.

— ¡Luz! — Ambas gemelas gritaron sonando de igual manera antes de correr tras su hermanita quien tenía una persecución con un búho (¿O era una lechuza?).

Las tres persiguieron al animal , una en la búsqueda de su libro y las otras dos de su hermana. Se adentraron cada vez más al bosque hasta una cabaña bastante vieja en dónde se podía apreciar una puerta bien decorada.

Lucia y Luisa alcanzaron a Luz pero las tres se fueron de cara contra la puerta . Se levantaron un poco dolidas , la caída no había sido exactamente dura más había objetos en todo el lugar que hicieron que les doliera masomenos.

—¿Que?

—Fuck-

— ¿¡Dónde quedó mi libro!? 

Las tres reaccionaron de manera diferente antes de darce cuenta de la mujer que estaba teniendo , ¿Una conversación con el búho?. Le estaba mostrando el libro y Luz no perdió la oportunidad y se lanzó contra ellos recuperando el libro.

— ¡Lo siento , esto es mío! — Dijo apurada mientras sus hermanas la tomaban de la camisa al llegar junto a ellas antes de salir corriendo de aquella carpa ( ¿No era una puerta hace unos segundos? , Debieron equivocarc-

— ¿Pero que mierda?

— Esto no es un lugar geográfico registrado

— Wow

En poco tiempo volvieron a reaccionar de maneras diferentes mientras observaban el paisaje. Se podía ver un bazar por la zona y un gran esqueleto que al parecer se usaba como estructura del lugar. No era nada creíble para dos de ellas.

— ¿Que pendejada es-¿¡eso?! — Lucia entró un poco en pánico sacando su bate de la mochila cuando una cosa voladora se acercó a ellas.

— Oh , Hola pequeña hada ¿Viniste a decirnos que esto es un sueño? — Luz era la más cercana y todavía seguía un poco atontada ante la impresión. Entonces la pequeña hada mostró sus comillos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue bateada varios metros por la mayor de las Noceda.

— Oh dios , esto es malo , muy malo. Estamos en un lugar completamente extraño con cosas que nos pueden comer , debemos volver por dónde sea que vinimos — Luisa estaba un poco en pánico sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— Oigan ustedes — Una voz interrumpió las preocupaciones , era la mujer de antes quien se acercaba.

— ¡No nos vas a hacer daño! — Lucia se puso frente a sus hermanas , estaba que se quitaba la mochila para golpear con si bate a cualquiera.

— ¿Porque le haría daño? , ¡A potenciales clientes! — La mujer apunto a cierto puesto — ¡Pasen a ver rarezas humanas! , ¿Que puedo ofrecerles?¿Un dulce humano? , ¿Que tal esta caja negra que solo refleja tristeza? — Explico mientras mostraba un mini reproductor de videos.

— ¿Eso es? — Lucia empezó bastante confundida viendo como la extraña quería 'venderles' una reproductora dañada.

— Si — Luisa solo confirmo lo que sea que estaban presenciando.

— Eso no es- — Luz se acercó para nada insegura a la maquinaria , lo cual alertó a sus hermanas pero no alcanzaron a detenerla y su hermanita termino arreglando el reproductor que empezó a mostrar un viejo rayado de fittnes — Y como nuevo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — Luisa estaba rayada en este punto sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Internet — Luz solo sonrió mientras levantaba los hombros.

Pronto , las hermanas pudieron observar como No-hunanos se acercaban y regateaban por el precio de aquel productor. Ya eran bastantes sorpresas por ese día.

— Oigan , ustedes si que son útiles — La mujer sonrio mientras le pagaban por la maquinaria — Muy inteligente esa enana para ser un humano.

— Okey- eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que eres humana — Luisa solo pudo darle una señal a Lucia para que golpeara a cualquier sospechoso. Todavía estaba algo aterrada por el lugar y lo mejor por el momento era una defensa agresiva.

— Oh , pero yo no soy como ustedes — La mujer se quitó la pañoleta mientras recibía dinero , revelando orejas puntiagudas — ¡Soy Eda la dama búho , la bruja más poderosa de las islas hirvientes! — Proliferó la mujer mientras se subía a la mesa.

— Una bruja — Luz se emociono ante está mención.

— Nope , está claro que este no es lugar para nosotras — Luisa coloco las manos sobre los hombros de Luz , era lo mejor para evitar que corra tras algún estraño en este punto.

— Soy una temida y respetada- — Eda iba a continuar hablando cuando la televisión fue aplastada de un golpe lo cual asustó a todos quienes huyeron.

Lucia salto de golpe junto a sus hermanas , aplastar una televisión no era sencillo , pero se defendería de ese tipo que parecía sacado del 1500.

— Dama búho , queda arrestada por uso de la magia y delitos demoníacos — El hombre mostró un cartel con una gran recompensa.

— Una bruja criminal — Luz estaba al otro lado de la mesa susurrando.

— Otra razón más para irnos , nada bueno tiene seguir los pasos de criminales — Luisa solo observó como Lucia asintia por lo dicho. Mejor no mencionaba el hecho de que ella contaba como criminal (Masomenos).

— Oye , yo no he hecho nada malo — la mujer intento defenderce.

— Y ustedes también vienen , por armar escándalo y uso de armas en una zona pública — El hombre prácticamente levanto a Luz separándola de sus hermanas.

Antes de que el hombre supiera que lo golpeó , fue mandado al suelo por un swing perfecto de Lucia.

— Buen golpe humana , pero eso no le detendrá por mucho — Esa preparo sus cosas de manera rápida por la magia , haciendo que Luisa tuviera otro momento de confusión ante todo lo ocurrido — Síganme si quieren vivir — y empezó a correr seguida de las hermanas que en esa situación no sabían que más hacer.

— ¡Los memes no ayudan en nada! — Luisa era prácticamente arrastrada por Lucia al ser la de peor condición física.

— ¡Esto es una locura!¡Mamá nos matará si morimos aquí! — Luz exclamó mientras corrían.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — aunque Lucia estaba corriendo y en shock , todavía podía procesar lo tonto que sonaba.

— ¡Lo sé! — Lucia se estaba riendo un poco , la adrenalina de correr para no ser atrapadas era genial. Que intenten arrestar a tu hermanita , no tanto , pero seguía siendo divertido.

— No se preocupen , tres especimenes humanos me sirven más vivos que muertos , aunque podría perder a alguno.

— ¿Espera que? — Mientras Luz formulaba la pregunta a una respuesta que tal vez no quería saber , fue arrastrada con la mujer que empezó a volar , seguida de Lucia y Luisa quienes empezaron a gritar.

— Oh por dios , oh por dios , oh por dios , oh por dios — Luisa se estaba aferrando a su gemela mientras estaba asustada.

Pero por su lado , Lucia estaba disfrutando la vista y un poco el hecho de que sus dos hermanitas mantenían los ojos cerrados. Que lloronas.

— Ya pueden abrir los ojos — Eda lo menciono viendo como las otras dos chicas abrían los ojos poco a poco.

— ¡Necesito una explicación a esto! — Luisa grito , pero luego se dió cuenta de su tono de voz y respiro un poco , necesitaba cálmarce — Por favor...

— Bueno , estás son las islas hirvientes. Lo que conocerían ustedes humanos como las cosas míticas y mágicas en su mundo — La mujer lo simplico bastante bien para la comprensión de las chicas.

— Sep , este no es lugar para nosotras — Luisa tomo un respiro al ver que descendían del cielo.

— No es el mundo mágico que imagine así que , ¿Puedes ayudarnos a volver? — Luz miro bastante inexpresiva a Eda, era la única que sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando , suficiente aventura por un día y eso que había sido perseguida por un perro durante diez cuadras.

— Solo si me ayudan primero — Eda empezó a caminar luego de explicar eso.

— Eso suena como una extorsión — Lucia frunció el seño mientras sujetaba fuertemente su bate. 

— Tal vez si , tal vez no. El punto es que ustedes me deben un favor por sacarlas de allí — Eda solo se limito a sonreír a ver la resignación en su cara y continuo caminando hasta su hogar.

Las hermanas y la mujer caminaron un poco antes de ver una casa de alguna estructura cuestionable. Eda lo presento como su casa , a este punto , las chicas esperaban de todo.

— ¿No te preocupa que ese guardia encuentre el lugar? — Lucia observó bastante el hogar el cual no parecía tener algo para protegerlo teniendo en cuenta que es una criminal.

— Nah , tengo un sistema de seguridad de última generación — Esa menciono como si nada.

Y antes de alguna preguntara , al acercarce lo suficiente. La puerta les hablo.

— HOot hooT- — Lo pudo continuar la ave en la puerta antes de recibir un golpe proporcionado por un bate.

Los reflejos de Lucia apenas reaccionaban luego de todo el caos que vivieron en el bazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente este capítulo es un reflejo del primero , en parte porque no creo que mucho cambie. Pero el siguiente si será más diferente al de la serie y podré volcar completamente todo ;)


	5. Capítulo 3

— Buen golpe niña — Esa se rió mientras Hooty abría la puerta , en parte porque no quería recibir otro golpe.

— Ustedes no tienen nada de clase — Fue lo último que escucharon decir a la chillona voz de Hooty antes de ingresar a la casa.

Decorada con un estilo antiguo , algunas cosas tiradas por los lados y un toque misterioso , así de intrigante era la casa para las chicas que le prestaron atención a Eda cuando hablo.

— Bienvenidas a la casa Búho — Y el chasquido de sus dedos volvió mágica aquella cabaña que parecía sosa , el brillo de las velas y el dibujo en el techo le daba otro aire — Aquí es donde me oculto de la estresante vida moderna , también de la policía...y mis ex-novioa , Ja — Eda observó divertida las expresiones de las muchachas.

Luz por su lado estaba completamente maravillada porque encajaba muy bien con sus gustos. Luisa estaba algo incómoda por lo anteriormente dicho por la bruja. Y Lucia estaba realmente desinteresada , algo por aquí o algo por allí que llamaba su atención pero no tanto. Fue más divertido escuchar la parte de esconderse de la policía.

Luz empezó a divagar sobre lo increíble que se veía la casa y Lucia estaba vigilando que no tocará nada raro o con alguna maldición.

— Además de Hooty ¿Hay alguien más aquí? — Luisa le pregunto a Eda , no quería tener otra sorpresa como esa voz , dios , esa chillante voz que la perseguirá por las noches.

— Bueno , tengo un compañero — Eda menciono cruzando los brazos y alzando los hombros.

Empezó a temblar la casa causando que Lucia jale a su hermanita junto a ella rápidamente 

— ¿Quien se atreve a molestar a King el rey de los demonios? — Un pequeñín llegó vistiendo no más que una toalla. Una descripción correcta sería un Pokémon...

— Ay que lindo — Luz intento avanzar hacia el pero fue levantada por su hermana , no la iba a dejarla con algo que dijo ser rey de los demonios. Por más imposible que parezca esa afirmación.

'King' se quedó observandolas con el seño frunció antes de ver a Eda.

—¿Y estás quienes son?

— Oh , son las humanas que nos ayudarán con nuestro problemita.

— Okey , para el carro anciana , Ese problemita del que habla se escucha que es muy ilegal — Lucia se metió de lleno en la conversación que de escuchaba muy sospechosa.

— Bueno , Antes King era un poderoso rey pero le robaron su corona transformándolo en lo que es ahora — Eda creo una proyección mientras explicaba la situación.

— ¿Osea está preciosidad? — Lucia no podía explicar en que momento Luz se soltó de su agarre para terminar abrazando y mimando al demonio.

— La corona está detrás de un campo de fuerza que solo puede pasar un humano que casulamente , Oh , Tres humanos — Les apunto a las chicas con una sonrisa — Además de que es la única forma de que vuelvan a casa.

— Si , muy ilegal — Luisa solo suspiró mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos.

— Muy bien , en primera , hasta yo creo que no es bueno meterme en problemas en un mundo donde no conozco las reglas y en segunda , hay muchas más maneras de hacer que nos devuelvas a casa — Lucia tomo el mando de la situación.

No era una situación pacífica o que se pudiera discutir porque ambas partes tenían un fin así que tenían que tomar el ataque y eso era lo que mejor le iba. Se quitó su mochila y la puso frente a si tirando está al suelo , su signo de guerra.

Aunque cuando esta callo al suelo mostró una de las muñecas de Luz , la princesa Dulpherofia o algo así recuerdan ambas hermanas mayores de las divagaciones de la pequeña. El punto es que no había sentido de su estadía en la maleta de Lucia.

— Luz ¿Que carajo? — Volteo a la menor quien solo subió los hombros , realmente ella tampoco sabía porque la metió allí.

Entonces escucharon un chillido de parte del demonio más pequeño que se acercó corriendo a la mochila y tomo a la muñeca para proceder a quitarle la corona y colocarla sobre si mismo.

Era varias veces más pequeña que si cabeza ( ¿O cráneo? ) Y lo hacia ver más tierno segun las palabras de Luz.

— Está es una corona con incluso más poder ¡Tiemblen ante el Rey de los demonios — El pequeñin rio de manera desquiciada pero se escuchaba absurdo con su voz.

— La corona era un simple juguete ¿verdad? — Luisa volteo a ver a Eda quien sonrió de lado.

— ¿Que puedo decir? , Hubiera Sido interezante causar estragos en el conformatorium — Eda dió una respuesta vaga mientras reía.

No lo entendían...

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Bueno , esta es la despedida , que tengan buenas tardes y por favor , si ven a un Búho intentando robarles , déjenlo robar — Les guiño un ojo mientras sacaba de su cabeza una llave la cual trajo consigo el portal que les trajo.

— Aww — Escucharon a Luz triste pero está no molesto por quédarce o algo así , sabían que debían irse.

Lucia volvió a tomar su mochila y ambas gemelas estaban más relajadas al saber que volvería a su hogar donde posiblemente hayan perdido el autobús pero que al menos no decepcionarán a su madre , denuevo.

Y entonces la casa empezó a ser atacada. Se escuchó un estruendo fuera de esta de manera repentina.

— No se preocupen Hooty puede encargarse , ahora largo — Eda se veía algo estresada en ese momento.

— ¡HoOt! — Escucharon una especie de grito desde afuera.

Ya sea porque Eda estaba confundida o porque realmente Luz estaba concentrada en ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Terminaron postergando su viaje al mundo de los humanos un poco más para salir afuera a ver qué sucedida.

Una gran ¿Gallina? , Se balanzeaba de un lado a otro lanzando fuego a los árboles cercanos.

— de todos las cosas que pudieron dejar escapar ¿Tenía que ser un basilisco? — Eda se masajeo la frente , no era la primera vez que alguien dejaba libre a algunas bestias , pero era la primera vez que se acercaba a su casa antes de ser atrapado.

—¿Porque tiene cabeza de gallina....— Luisa estaba consternada con toda la situación , era completamente irracional todo lo que estaba pasando en solo un día. UNO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque tenía que crear una situación para que el caos continuara- y llegarán tarde al bus.
> 
> Xd , ya luego hago la continuación , esto es lo mejor que he escrito porque estoy intentando arreglar mi ciclo de sueño.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escuela me está matando pero no me detendrá de hacer fanfictions~

— Muy bien , nuevo trato , ayúdenme a alejar al basilisco de mi casa y las devolvere a la tierra — Eda volteo a verlas con una sonrisa.

— Esto es una extorcion en grandes medidas — Lucia frunció el seño — Muy bien , señora Búho ¿¡Cómo cree que un par de humanas inofensivas podrán contra una gallina de diez putos metros!? — Lucia se exaltó mientras lo decía.

— Que bueno que preguntas — Y Eda Desapareció en el interior de su casa.

— No debiste preguntar — Luisa suspiró , realmente no quería tener que enfrentarce a , esa cosa.

Las tres chicas y el demonio se quedaron observando como Hooty burlaba los ataques del basilisco , recibiendo una que otra vez el fuego. Todo con los ojos cerrados.

— Mi Mama dice que las gallinas tienen buen sabor~ — El tubo canturreo mientras arrebataba contra el basilisco.

— Hooty no podrá sacarlo de la propiedad , ese es vuestro trabajo — Eda volvió a aparecer , en esta ocasión con una poción y ¿Un sombrero que dejaron de fabricar hacer años? , Era más como la cabeza de gallina que se usaría como parte de un disfraz — Ese es su trabajo ¿Quien irá? — Eda se dirigió de manera burlona a las tres.

— ¡Paso!

— ¡Paso!

Ambas gemelas dijeron aquello casi que de manera seguida. Podrían ser las mayores y todo , pero la ley que rige el mundo de último momento es el 'paso'

— ¡Pas-- ¡Rayos!

Y luego estaba Luz.

— ay por favor , te pusiste un disfraz de nutria para ir al colegio una vez , no será muy diferente — Lucia rodo los ojos divertida viendo como Luisa le ayudaba a ponerce la cabeza de gallina.

— ¡Esas eran circunstancias muy diferentes! — Luz exclamó con un poco de eco ya dentro de la gran cabeza.

— En realidad , no muy diferentes — Luisa rió un poco recordando cómo Luz prácticamente huyó de casa antes de que su madre la obligará volver y cambiarce.

— Entonces niño , solo sácalo del bosque , al mercado si es posible — La Dama búho le rocío el contenido de la poción antes de empujar a Luz hacia afuera.

— ¡No dejes que te atrapé! — Luisa le deseo suerte , algo preocupada.

— ¡Corre perra , corre! — Lucia por su parte , le dijo lo que literalmente tenía que hacer.

Y Luz empezó a correr al ver que el gallina/Dragón empezó a verla y acercarce.

Simplemente corrió hacia fuera del bosque , lo más veloz que sus piernas le permitían , lo mejor que su entrenamiento para 'huir' de matones de parte de Lucia funcionaba.

Tal vez sus brazos eran un asco que no podían ni cargar un kilo de azucar , pero sus piernas tenían el poder de correr por la cuadra sin cansarce. Así que explotó esa habilidad y corrió como si un basilisco la estuviera persiguiendo.

Oh espera , eso es justo lo que está pasando.

La cabeza dañaba un poco su campo de visión , pero eso no importaba cuando corría sin pensar , vio un poco borroso el suelo amarillo que parecía parte del mercado. Lo había logrado , se quitó la cabeza antes de hacer un poco de Zig zag entre los puestos.

Por fin , dulce y suave pasto , estaba libre de esa cabeza , había logrado alejar esa cosa de su único camino a casa y posiblemente rompió el último record que se impuso en carrera libre.

Yey~

Se desplomó contra el pasto mientras intentaba respirar , necesitaba calmar toda la adrenalina. Una nube , una nube con forma de gato , una nube con forma de cocodrilo mordiendo la puerta de un castillo , un guardia.

...

...

Oh mier-

— Oh , que hay oficial , un día trabajador con ese Basilisco ¿no? — Luz se levantó e intento buscar una forma de escapar mediante la conversación.

— Si , lo es y con problemáticos como tú —

Y lo último que supo Luz es que estaba en una especie carreta policial. Al parecer no podía pisar el césped.  
Así que ahora estaba llendo hacia el conformatorium el cual fue la primera locación dónde la dama Búho les había pedido ir a ella y sus hermanas.

No , no podía ir a prisión , Lucia siempre decía que sobre todas las cosas no terminara allí y este 'Conformatorium' parecia la versión bruja de de la cárcel. Así que optó por usar los trucos de escape que le enseñaron.

Lucia siempre decía que los autos brindados de la policía tenía cierta parte de la puerta tracera que era débil a los golpes y solo debía hacer uso de ella. Así que lo intento , cargando contra el punto entre la palanca y el suelo. Era de madera y no de metal , pero técnicamente era lo mismo ¿No?

**¡!**

  
Da igual si lo era o no , porque está a afuera.

— ** _¡Un punto para Noceda! —_** exclamó muy alegre al ver que salió , con un par de astillas en su brazo pero salió.

Lo malo es que estaba dentro del edificio ya y el que conducía y el que custodiaba la puerta (ahora ya cerrada) se le quedaron viendo.

— ¡No había terminado de pagarlo!--

Luz no escucho mas y empezó a correr , no era tiempo de pensar , ¡era tiempo de correr!

•••

— Oh dios , oh dios , oh dios — Luisa Murmuró de manera rápida mientras Eda les llevaba en su palisman hacia el conformatorium — Esa fue una mala idea y ahora esos tienen a mi hermana — Estaban sobre el edificio oscuro y sombrío que parecía liberar un muy gran ajetreo en la zona baja que comenzaba a subir.

— No te preocupes , es mi hermana también , acercame un poco , si todo va bien , saltaré por la ventana — Lucia sonrió mientras Eda le acercaba a la punta más cercana del lugar.

— Tu mandas chico — Eda sonrió a la par , la energia de rompe reglas se podía sentir.

— ¡Eso no es una señal de que todo está bien! — Luisa entró un poco en pánico , haciendo que King viniera un poco al ser espachurrado.

Esa había dicho que podía carmarce al tenerlo en sus brazos y aunque había ayudado un poco , ahora no lo hacía.

— Estaré bien , lo sabes — Y Lucia le dió un guiño a su hermana antes de empezar a bajar en busca del desastre que comprendió su hermanita.

Empezó a bajar , había una habitación que daba ese aire de 'aqui hay cosas importantes' , también había una como si 'aqui esta el jefe' y otra que era como 'No te gustaría saber que hay aqui'.

Paso de largo cada una de ellas , corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en busca de las escaleras que le llevarán al caos de los pisos inferiores.

En una de esas , encontró una zona circular , el centro del lugar donde estaban todos los presos y tuvo una idea , una un poco caótica pero se habían llevado a su hermana y no se iba a quedar allí todo el tiempo.

— Oye , ¿Cómo escapaste de tu celda? — Una mujer sugetando un libro y con características que no lograba identificar le hablo

Observó la gran palanca cercana a la puerta.

— Porque solo quiero hacer un escándalo , ¿Una ayuda? — Y bajo la gran palanca.

El sonido del metal chirriante se esparció como eco en toda la zona , varias compuertas se abrieron , algunos salieron calmado y otros corriendo. pero diciendo una misma cosa.

— ¡Aaaaa!

Bueno , eso no. Aquella era Luz que todavía seguía corriendo y entro por el otro lado del pasillo.

— Oye Luz , ¡Aquí! — Lucia le sonrió antes de ser abrazada.

— Estoy tan cansada...— Se tumbó en los brazos de su hermana.

— Oh muy bien , creo que es momento de salir.

— Yo no lo creo — Una voz dijo detrás de ella antes de tomarla — Causaron un gran desastre en el conformatorium ustedes dos — El tipo era una versión mucho más grande y fuerte de los guardias , como un enemigo de resident Evil! , Lo cual no era una buena descripción en este momento.

— No lo suficiente debo decir — Y la magia llegó en su ayuda , Eda entro por una de las ventanas.

— Eda La dama búho , no pensé que llegarías a juntarte con humanos 

  
— Bueno , Son útiles — Eda sonrió viendo como el grandote caía soltando a las dos humanas.

— ¡Esto es una completa locura! — Luisa Le había golpeado con el bate de Lucia , ayudo a sus hermanas a levantarse y le entrego la pertenencia a su gemela.

— Tienes el toque , eh Noceda — Lucia prácticamente rio , pocas veces podía ver a Luisa golpear a alguien.

— ¿¡ya nos vamos!?— King dijo bastante cansado junto a Eda , solo quería volver a casa con la corona.

— Creo que no existe mejor momento — Luz arrastro a sus dos hermanas hacia Eda.

Una pequeña explosion por aquí , Una pequeña explosion por allá y ¡finalmente eran libres! , ¡Junto a otros diez presos que pueden o no ser peligrosos para la sociedad! (Aunque Eda aseguro que no) , Misión cumplida.

Volvieron a la casa Búho , Eda preparo de nueva cuenta la puerta. Lo que no contaba era que dos de las chicas ya se habían dormido , Luz y Lucia habían corrido más de lo usual en aquel lugar. Estaban completamente agotadas y ciertamente ya estaba anochesiendo.

—¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos? — Esa solo conocía a aquellas chicas de un día , pero entendía que era inusual lo dicho por la chica de gorro — Nunca las ví divertirse tanto en un día y creeme , ocurren muchos desastres en nuestro día — Dió una risa silenciosa antes de continuar — Realmente no lo mostraron pero de verdad aman este lugar. Es mucho mejor que a donde el bus no llevara — Finalmente se silenció. Observó a la Dama Búho y ella la observó.

Esa reconoce esa mirada , muy parecida a aquellos chicos raros que al guardia le gusta encerrar , muy parecida a ella misma hace mucho tiempo. Sin un lugar donde ser aceptado.

— Bueno , cualquier compañía es mejor que Hooty y ese Gremlin , aunque deberán trabajar — Dijo con algo de gracia , aligerando un poco a la adolescente — Hay una habitación arriba a la parte izquierda , subelas.

— No hay problema — Luisa rió un poco , ante lo de Gremlin , King era en realidad muy tierno ahora que lo veía como un peluche al cual Luz estaba abrazando — Gracias.

— Meh , ya vez , tú me cuidas la espalda y yo te cuido la tuya. Ustedes son agradables niñas , caóticas pero agradables.

— Que sería de la vida sin un poco de Caos

Y fue lo último dicho por Eda antes de irse al segundo piso.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente creo que Luisa se sentiria bien con lo dicho por Eda. En el mundo humano intentaban bajar lo más posible la explosividad de ellas , socegar su caos y desconcentración.  
> ¡En cambio Eda acepta ese caos y puede ayudarles a que sea algo productivo!
> 
> Me encanta ese pensamiento del Show Original.


End file.
